Together
by kosax12
Summary: Finn and Santana have one responsibility
1. Chapter 1

She tried to stop before going to far. "No." Her breath fast and heavy. Her heart fluttered in her chest every time he touched her. "What about Rachel" he obviously didn't care because his lips were working there way down her neck and his hands at the hem of her shirt. "Remember last time we did this." At that memory he stopped. He was only a senior and he already had one child, he didn't need another. He sat up and looked at her apologetically "I'm sorry." He whispered. Santana closed her eyes. He breathed in deep before talking again "I. Think. I'm in love with you." It was choppy. She shook her head no arguing that he wasn't. "You're in love with Rachel." He wasn't though he was attracted to Rachel and he liked her at least he thought he liked her. But there was some type of infatuation for Santana; he couldn't get enough of her. The way her hair smelled of lavender Saturday and Sunday, then vanilla all the other days. The way she laughed at corny cartoons like Phineas and Ferb or fish hooks. The way her face would light up every time Naomi would laugh or say 'mommy I love you.' He loved the smell of her love spell perfume and the mint taste of her lips when they kissed. He loved when she jumped or screamed when they watched a scary movie together. He loved her sarcastic remarks when he said something stupid or childish. He couldn't get enough of Santana, she was his heroine his drug.

"Mommy. I'm scared." Santana opened her eyes to her two year old daughter standing beside her bed. This was the fourth time Naomi has gotten out of bed since she got her rid of her crib.

"Come here." Naomi got in bed next her daughter falling clumsily onto Santana's stomach closing her eyes slowly drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana woke to the sun beating down on her face thankful Naomi was still sleeping, head resting peacefully on her mother's chest her legs on the bed. As soon as she was about to fall back asleep the doorbell rang twice and she found her way downstairs.

"Morning." Finns had the biggest smile on his face entering Santana's home.

"What the hell are you doing here so early Hudson?" She was tired.

"Can I come in?" Santana rubbed her eyes and opened the door enough for him to get through. As long as he didn't make any noise she was fine. "Were you sleeping?" "Yes, Finn I was sleeping. And I would like to get back to bed if you don't mind its Saturday and I want to sleep in." She said slowly enough for him to comprehend. He nodded. "Do I have to leave." His face dropped and he had that same adorable pouty lip Naomi got when she wanted something. "No, as long as you're quiet you can stay." She groaned making her way back to her bed. Finn followed behind her noticing a solid lump in the middle of the bed. "Again?" He whispered trying not to move the bed to much as he sat down. "Thanks to you. You're lucky she doesn't snore like you." She peeled her leopard print sheets off her daughter and lifted her into her into her arms careful not to wake her; she brought Naomi back to the room across the hall.

"She doesn't do that with me." Finn randomly pointed out when she came back.

"Do what?" She asked

"Come in my bed at night." Santana began to laugh at the pout forming on Finns face and she stretched over the remaining part of her bed.

They found themselves in the kitchen with the waffles and bacon in the air.

"Mommy, what are you making?" The two year old asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Waffles and Bacon." Santana made a little plate consisting of a waffle and two pieces of bacon.

Her eyes light up and she let out a huge"Tank you." Naomi dramatically inhaled the smell of the food sitting in front of her before she began eating.

"My mom thinks you don't feed her." Santana looked at Finn and he continued"She's always hungry, the first thing she says when she walks in the house is 'Grandma I'm hungry.' She doesn't come to me until after she makes sure she's getting food." He had a small smile forced upon his face but Santana could see the pout that was beneath it. "You can't mess with my baby about her food. I was the same way when I was her age" there conversation got interrupted when a little voice boomed"More, pwease." As Santana added more food to Naomi's plate Finn continued there conversation. "You? You ate like that when you were younger? That's unbelievable." Santana laughed, he's never really heard her real laugh but he actually likes it.

"I wanna take you on a date." He said when she finished laughing. It was silent for a moment she focused on his expression checking to see if he was serious when she realized he was she smiled softly "Okay." She nodded.


End file.
